


All hail the Queen

by Khaleesi92 (orphan_account)



Category: Megan Leavey, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Depression, Dogs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explosive Ordnance Disposal, Explosives, Killing, Masturbation, Military, Military Background, Military Kink, Military Ranks, Military Training, Multi, Shooting Guns, Strong Female Characters, Women in the Military, sexy vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Khaleesi92
Summary: Staff Sergeant Phoebe Swan was apart of a explosive ordnance disposal unit, with Ace by her side every step of the way. She loved him, the protective beast that he was. She was good at her job, didn't mean she wasn't tired of all the damn SAND. ...And being shot at. Things changed in her absence at home, and after answering a call - she embarks on a road that leads her to three kings that somehow feel like... Home. How fucking... Odd. Seriously, how odd is that? No answer? Great, and all she tried to do was get her little sister to pull her head out of her ass.





	1. Picture




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I wanted to create something different here. A twilight story that isn't so… Well, mediocre - to put it mildly. I'm going to try my hand at this. It is a crossover. Megan Leavey and Twilight. The main character is an OC though. I never came across a Twilight story that had the OC sister as a Marine, so this is me being the first to take it in that direction. I was thinking the pairing could be the Volturi Kings - which I re-casted as hunky peoples. The only one I left was Jamie Campbell Bower as Caius… You know, without that stupid hair. Picture is up. Hopefully I give some life to this.

_Only the dead have seen the end of war._

_Plato_

_Location: Camp Ramadi._

Laced for battle sand boots made determined steps forward almost on autopilot, carrying the soldier in desert MARPAT trousers that hung a little loosely over a pert bottom and a standard issued beige moisture wicking tee that pulled a little tighter around her D cup chest. The woman - who's thick, dark hair was pulled on top of her head in a bun - looked down at the panting beast that kept up with her at her left side as they traveled back to their room. Well… not quite a beast but the resemblance was damn close in certain circumstances, Ace was a handsome German Shepherd… And all 80 pounds of him was made of huffing, detection dog sniffing sass. Nobody who met him could say that he didn't have character.

"Swan!" A familiar feminine voice rang out, and it immediately made her head turn in recognition. The owner of the voice was a slender redhead, standing _at ease_ when she got closer, in full gear with her own dog at her side. And even though the both of them liked to think of each other as friends, the pair had enough respect for the other and their dogs to not get too close.

" _Leavey_." She smiled softly, before looking at the dog beside her friend, "Rex." The darker skinned woman nodded, eyeing the proud German Shepherd that - from rumors - came a long way before looking to her own. Ace's eyes were trained in on Rex's movements, as if ready to step forward at a moments notice. _Jealous thing._

Staff Sergeant Phoebe Swan looked back at her friend, a teasing glint in her eye, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Phoebe, _Megan_?"

"Well, I technically I did you a favor all the same." Megan replied dryly, "...I could have added your rank." Her tone of voice implying that it would be something that she could very well do the next time she spoke, just to get on her friend's nerves. The redhead let out a soft snicker at the faux look of horror etched on her friend's face.

Phoebe huffed at her mockingly, "And here I thought we were friends… Corporal." She remained silent for a few minutes before smirking gently, "Are you being shipped off the Fob? Full Military gear is a good look on you, chica… and heavy."

Megan nodded silently, not knowing how else to respond for a couple seconds before trying her hand at it. "It's a checkpoint thing." She shrugged.

The darker haired woman smirked softly, "They tell you that the last woman they encountered got… annoyed because it was only doing checkpoints?" When Megan nodded her head, Phoebe's smirk grew wider as she raised her hand and waved it in the air gently.

"That was you?" Megan's eyes were wide in disbelief, even thought part of her knew that she shouldn't have been given what she already knew of the devil may fucking care beauty. "They said that she got her panties in a twist about it."

Phoebe shrugged her shoulders in amusement, "I don't care what they say, my perky ass is _not_ going to sit on the sidelines and let all these ballsy bastards have all the fun."

Megan let out a scoff but her eyes glinted with amusement. Something held her back though from actually allowing herself to welcome Phoebe as a friend, Swan could tell that much. Even if she didn't know exactly what it was and truthfully, she didn't want to find out. It wasn't any of her damn business anyway. Megan didn't say anything more, too awkward and after this conversation, didn't quite know how to respond to it.

Phoebe respected the other woman's little show of awkwardness. _After all, this right here is nowhere near the level of awkward that Bella manages on a daily basis._ Phoebe nodded back, watching silently as red moved away before calling her last name once more. When Megan trained those dark eyes back on her, she warned the newbie of the dangers that lay just outside the Fob.

_She's not in boot camp anymore._

"Watch your six." It was also her way of saying to have a good day.

Megan gave a tight, nervous smile and before she turned away with Rex in tow, she offered a "You too." Phoebe watched with soft brown eyes both of their forms until they were out of sight, then gazed up heavenward as it slowly lightened. She led Ace to their room and immediately looked at the clock hanging in there. _Six O'clock. Not bad._

_Not bad at all._

Phoebe put on her jacket and grabbed her gear. After putting her hat on, she whistled for Ace and led him back out the door. It was time to find the rest of her explosive ordnance disposal unit, even though a part of her longed to be cuddled up with Ace in her bed.

_I'm just going to have to pray that it isn't a long ass day._

* * *

A boom sounded through the air around 0900 and Phoebe couldn't help but smirk from where she stood behind the gun on top of the Humvee, unafraid because she could tell it was outgoing from the Fob not incoming. With every explosion, Phoebe hoped that this war will be over. Wishful thinking, she was sure.

As much as she loved her job, Phoebe Swan was sick and fucking tired of all of the sand… With the demonic Camel Spiders. Which, honestly was a stupid name for them, since they are neither true scorpions nor true spiders. They were giant, the sand shifting heavily around them as they moved across the dry earth and her commanding officer may be onto her since she kept "sneezing" with her finger on the trigger.

_"Yo! Swan! You got allergies?"_

_"Yes sir."_ She remembered responding deadpanned from on the top of a sand dune, as if it wasn't her fault that she sneezed every time she laid eyes on those demons. And if anyone heard the only slightly concealed amusement in their commanding officer's voice? Well, they must have been hearing things and they needed to get to MEPS straight away.

_Another shot sounded in their ears._

_"What about you, Garza?"_

_The mexican man a few feet away from her smirked, despite the fact that he was panting heavily just a few moments before, "I think that whatever Swan has is being passed around, sir."_

Phoebe shook her head, clearing it with a smile. This was her second tour, technically. Her first was in Afghanistan, that in itself gave her one too many nightmares and like an idiot that she was, she kept going. All for the sake of not wanting to be home with a mother like the one she had. After she got a taste of the adrenaline though, coming close to an IED and dismantling it with careful precision, Phoebe knew she couldn't go back even if she wanted to. Not now. Not when she got a taste of war.

Nevermind the fact that her torso was littered with frag scars, of course.

She scanned her surroundings, noting the trash that accumulated in the narrow streets and with narrowed eyes Phoebe suspiciously eyed each item as a potential IED. Electrical lines hung loose over the streets, each shadow represented a hiding place for the enemy and even though Phoebe wasn't new to this… Neither was she a stranger to paranoia. It kept her alive for this long after all. But shit, if this wasn't Afghanistan all over again. The worse case that she came across was a body bomb and it was that case that she lost her shit over. That... and pretty much any sanity that she had left, which wasn't a lot, she'll grant it that much. The body bomb was a child and maybe it was because her time of the month came rolling around that occurrence, but Phoebe Swan had a fucking field day finding and gutting that asshole for it.

_Someone had to teach that Thing some manners, after all. It was just that she seemed to be the first one that volunteered to do it._

The Humvee stopped, and she bent down casually back into the cover after making sure that it was clear of suspicious activity. And Phoebe grinned at Ace before eyeing forward to Garza and a little GI runt that had the patch "Castillo" on the right side of his digitals. "Show time, boys."

Castillo chanced a swift look at Devon Garza, whispering as both she and Ace got out, "Are we sure that we want her to take the lead on this? There is a million chances that we could get swarmed by groves of terrori-"

"I know." Phoebe cut him off abruptly as she leaned her head inside of the Humvee again, her tone cheeky. "It hardly even seems fair... For them." With another widened smirk, she held her gun up with one hand, secured against the inside curve of her right shoulder and hand on the trigger. Ready at the moments notice to use it with the other gloved hand holding Ace's leash.

Time to get busy.

"Hoo-rah."

* * *

Everything was going well, we made good pair with identifying IEDs and then - it happened. Only three months in and Phoebe got a call from home. Her father, who's tone was more exhausted to her ears than she could ever recall hearing from him, was hesitantly reaching out in a desperate move. She could tell from his tone that whatever it was, was wearing him down. And damn you Bella, she knew that she had to help him.

It was then that Phoebe thought about asking if they could honorably discharge Ace as well. All he had to do... Was pass an exam, right?

Easy peasy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. If you could drop a comment, than I would really appreciate it.


End file.
